


Secrets? I Love Secrets.

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Season 2.Day 18 of Fictober 2019.





	Secrets? I Love Secrets.

Felicity found herself in a very precarious situation, but her brain was foggy with desire.She should not be sprawled out on her boss’s desk with her skirt hiked up revealing her panties, one shoe on the floor, the other dangling by her toe.He was pressed up against her, rubbing his cock over her clit, hands gripping her waist, lips reverently kissing her neck.Her hands were resting gently on his shoulders.She was still deciding if she should give in and grip him tightly, surrendering completely to him, or push him away.

“Oliver,” she mumbled, eyes half closed, trying to get a grip on reality, “Oliver, we shouldn’t be doing this.”At the very least, they shouldn’t be doing this here.The walls to his office were glass.Sure, it was after hours, but anyone could just walk off the elevator and see them.Oliver pulled away quickly, hands dropping to her thighs.

“Felicity, do you…”. He didn’t finish his question.She wasn’t sure what he was trying to ask.Her brain was still foggy, and she was still wet, and he was so close.

He cleared his throat.“I…uh…I thought…”She smirked at his speechlessness, satisfied that she had this effect on him.They had been super flirty during work and at their night job.She had been wearing tight dresses with short skirts and impossibly high heels to get his attention.She played an equal part in all of this.

His eyes were searching hers, trying to decide his next move. 

“If I crossed a line, I am sorry.No need to go to HR for sexual harassment.Tell me to stop, and I will.”She was not expecting him to say that.She laughed, her head falling to her chest.When she looked back up, he had the most serious look on his face, and it made her want to laugh again.She bit her lip instead.

“I’m not going to HR, Oliver.This can just be our little secret.”She tilted her head as her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. 

It was quick.Clothes were kept on.He walked her to the parking garage after and followed her to the bunker after that.

But that night changed everything.

Offices, desks, janitor closets, board rooms, elevators.Whenever the need arose for one of them, they would find the time and a spot.Except for the bunker.It was their unspoken rule.John was perceptive enough.They didn’t need him accidentally walking in on them.

They also never went to each other’s houses.Oliver’s was obviously off limits with an entire staff and Thea there, and she just never invited him to her house.Except for that one night.Technically, she didn’t invite him, though.They were at the bunker.Oliver and John were working out, and Felicity was sure they both could see the lust written all over her face.She tried to focus on her hacking, but she couldn’t.With a sigh, she announced that she was leaving early tonight and just walked out.

Of course Oliver followed her.He knew exactly why she left.

Of course she knew he followed her.She knew he knew exactly why she left.

As soon as her front door closed, she removed her jacket, shoes, and dress.When Oliver knocked moments later to find her in her underwear, the door slammed shut quickly, and he undressed as fast as she had.Then, it was panties ripping and mouths devouring.He dragged her to the couch, bodies rubbing, hearts racing.He tongued her nipple through her thin bra as he entered her quickly.Needing her just from knowing she needed him too.His pace was fast.It had to be to keep up with her.Another flick of his tongue on her nipple, a tilt of her hips to meet his thrusts, and she was moaning out his name as she came, fingernails digging into his scalp.

Once he caught his breath, he carried her to her bedroom, opening the bathroom door first by mistake, causing her to laugh.His dick slipped out of her as he entered her bedroom, and she moaned in response.Just like that, he was hard again.He let her ride him on her bed, massaging her breasts, watching her face flush and head fall back as she came a second time.She stilled, and he waited.When he twitched inside of her, she laughed, making him impossibly harder, and she started moving again, rocking her hips slowly, soft moans escaping her throat.He loved being able to see all of her like this.He started thrusting into her chasing his own orgasm as he thumbed her clit so they came together.

She collapsed onto him this time, giving him a face full of hair, making him laugh, which made her laugh.

“Sorry,” she said breathlessly as she pushed hair out of her face and leaned her head on her hand, looking at him sideways.“Do you think John knows?I wasn’t exactly subtle.”He laughed again.

“I don’t think he knows,” he said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, letting his thumb caress her cheek. 

“Our secret,” she responded fondly, “Well, secrets.”She winked and pecked his lips.

“Secrets?” he said teasingly, “I love secrets.”He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and rolled her over for round three.


End file.
